


Risk

by Jessy Ellis (heyjessypants)



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjessypants/pseuds/Jessy%20Ellis
Summary: Persephone's had it with Hades's bullshit.Thank you to Goldielochs for story prompt and title!





	Risk

Persephone tugged nervously at her blouse as she waited outside Zeus and Hera's front door. 

_ What am I doing? This is so stupid. I can get over a crush on my own. I don’t need to ask the Queen of the Gods to set me up on a blind date. _

She bounced on the balls of her feet as she waited. She was just about to turn around and leave when the door finally swung open to reveal a small yellow goddess, aged about 8.

“You must be Persephone! I’m Hebe!” she chirped, sticking out her hand.

Persephone smiled widely and took the proffered paw in her own hand. “Hi Hebe! It’s so nice to meet you. I’m here to see your mom, is she around?”

“Yes! She’s just having her breakfast gin and tonic, come with me,” Hebe gestured Persephone into the vaulted entryway and led her into a sitting room toward the back of the palace. As promised, Hera was lounging on a chaise sipping something clear from a highball glass.

_ Breakfast gin and tonic? This might be a mistake… _

Persephone dropped a polite curtsy as Hera rose to greet her. “Persephone, my dear, what a pleasant surprise it was to hear from you. Please have a seat.” Hera gestured her to an armchair and returned to her own spot on the chaise.

“Thank you so much for agreeing to see me on such short notice, Your Majesty,” Persephone replied. “I’m sure you must be very busy.”

Hera waved away the pleasantries. “How are things going at Underworld Corp? Are you all settled into your role there?”

Persephone felt herself blush. “Yes! I enjoy my work there very much. Hades is a very...empowering manager.”  _ By which I mean he largely ignores me and leaves me to my own devices...which is not at all what I want out of a job. _

She thought Hera looked at her a bit sharply at that, but plowed on. “The reason I actually came to see you today doesn’t have anything to do with the Underworld. As you have probably heard, I gave up my scholarship from the Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood.”

“Yes, I did hear that,” Hera replied, slowly. “I rather thought you would have been snatched up by now. Some eligible bachelor at work, perhaps.” She raised an impeccably groomed eyebrow.

Persephone cleared her throat. “Uh - no. I haven’t met anyone.  _ That _ is the reason I’m here. When I came to see you before, you asked if I’d thought about marriage. At the time I hadn’t, and I’m still not at all ready to consider it seriously, but...I thought perhaps you might be able to -” she cleared her throat again “- set me up with someone?”

She sat uncomfortably while Hera studied her, tapping her finger on her highball glass. “Yes,” she said at last. “I think you could potentially be a good match for my son, Ares.”

Persephone’s eyes flew open. “A-Ares? The God of War??”

“Yes!” Hera said, rising gracefully from her chaise. “I know he has a fearsome reputation, but in all honestly he’s kind of a kitten.” She sashayed over to a bookcase, her dark blue peplos swaying with her movements, and plucked a framed photograph off the shelf. “See for yourself,” she said, holding out the photo.

Persephone crossed the room and took the frame from Hera’s outstretched hand. Looking back at her was a very handsome man with rich red skin and jet black hair, black eyes smiling softly at her over his slightly upturned lips. She felt her cheeks suffuse with heat as she handed the photo back. “H-he’s very good-looking,” she said, looking everywhere but at Hera.

“He’s coming home this weekend for an extended furlough,” Hera said with a sly smile, “and we’re having a huge party to welcome him home. We sent your invitation to Artemis’s house, but now that I think about it…”

“Ah, yes,” Persephone supplied. “Since I’m not going to finish the semester at school, I went ahead and got an apartment in the Underworld to be closer to work. Staying with Artemis was a little...awkward.”

“Indeed,” Hera said curtly. “Well, here.” She handed Persephone a gilt-embossed card that read:

“Come to the party!” Hera urged. “I’ll introduce you to Ares and you can have a chance to get to know each other a little in a low-pressure environment. What do you say?”

Persephone’s eyes drifted over to the portrait of the handsome red man.

“Who all will be there?” she asked, a little too casually.

Hera’s eyebrow quirked up. “Oh, you know, the usual suspects. Poseidon and Amphitrite, of course. Aphrodite, Athena, and Hermes. Dionysus, naturally. Eros,” she took a sip of her gin and tonic. “Hades.”

“I’ll be there,” Persephone said with a smile.

* * *

It was Saturday night, and Hades was in a foul mood as he stalked out to the car. He'd spent most of the late afternoon and early evening trying to convince Minthe to come with him to Ares’s welcome home gala. He even tried commanding her, as her King, when she flat out refused. She just looked at him in silence until he threw his hands in the air and went to get dressed by himself.

He hated going to parties by himself. He didn’t like socializing, he didn’t like small talk, but he also didn’t like standing in a corner by himself, simultaneously hoping and dreading that someone would come try to keep him company.

“Maybe Persephone will be there,” he said to himself. “It wouldn’t be so bad to spend the evening talking to her. It’s been so long since we’ve had a chat.”

_ And whose fault is it that you haven’t talked in weeks? Idiot. She probably thinks you’re an asshole. And she’d be right. _

Hades growled as he punched the accelerator and careened out of the driveway and headed toward Olympus.

* * *

“I need you to help me zip up, I can’t reach,” Persephone called from the bedroom in her Underworld apartment, adjusting the black metallic gown on her shoulders.

An impeccably coiffed pink head poked through the partially open door. “ _ Bitch _ you look amazing!” Eros slipped into the room as his eyes raked her up and down. “You are going to make that dumb blue bastard walk around with a half-chub all night.”

Persephone snickered as she turned her back to him so he could pull up the zipper. “Are you sure that going with black isn’t a little too...extra? I  _ never _ wear black.”

“ _ Hell _ no, girl. If he’s going to flirt with you for a week, give you a job, and then ghost you, you need to fully rub his nose in it.” Before he drew up the zipper Eros pulled the dress away from her low back with an index finger and peered down. “Talk to me about your foundation garments.”

Persephone slapped his hand away. “None of your business!” she huffed.

Eros lightly slapped her shoulder. “You little tart, you’re not even wearing a thong.” He dramatically wiped away fake tears.  _ “You’ve grown so much.” _

“Would you just zip me up?!” Persephone wailed. “I’m already nervous enough without you making a big deal about me going commando on what is essentially a blind date. You know damned well that any kind of underwear would ruin the lines of this dress.”

Eros complied and then turned her around to face him with his hands on his shoulders, looking intently into her eyes. “Persephone, you look  _ fierce _ . I stan a fearless queen.” He released her to smooth the lapels of his platinum grey tuxedo, then offered her his arm. “Now, let’s go break some hearts.”

* * *

Hades stood in a corner of the as-yet sparsely populated ballroom, nursing a glass of whiskey and cursing his perpetual state of timeliness.  _ I really should learn to be late for these things. _ He wandered over to the refreshment table and popped an olive into his mouth, savoring the salty, earthy flavor. 

He heard a delicate cough behind him and turned around to see Hera, looking resplendent in a gauzy golden ball gown. 

“Good evening, Your Majesty,” he said formally, clicking his heels together and executing a neat bow. “It would seem we have a festive evening in store for us.”

“Oh, cut the bullshit, Hades,” Hera replied, waving a martini glass in front of his face. “How are things going with your new intern?”   
  
Hades cursed under his breath. Of  _ course _ she was going to ask about how things were going with Persephone. “Perfectly, Hera. Thank you for sending her down. She is an intelligent, diligent worker. By far the best candidate you’ve ever sent.” He took rather a larger gulp of whiskey than he intended and inhaled sharply through his nose after he swallowed.

Hera gave him a flat look. “You’re ignoring her, aren’t you?”

Hades’s eyes widened in surprise. “Why would I ignore her?” His feet shifted uncomfortably, giving him away.

“Because you’re an idiot with a hero complex, but I don’t have time to yell at you about it right now because people are starting to arrive,” She fixed him with a gimlet eye. “If you don’t get your shit together, Hades, you’re going to miss the boat and when you do, don’t come crying to me.”

Hades stared at her open-mouthed as she walked away.

* * *

Persephone waited patiently for Eros to come around and open the passenger side door of his fancy car, trying not to think about the fact that Hades might be inside the building she was about to enter, dressed in a tuxedo, drinking whiskey, and having adorable floppy white hair. 

_ Snap out of it, Kore! You’re not here for him. You’re here to have a good time and meet Ares _ . The butterflies in her stomach multiplied as she thought about the handsome face that had smiled up at her from Hera’s photograph. 

Her head snapped up at the soft throat clear above her and she saw Eros standing with his hand extended to help her out of the car. “Sorry!” she said. “I was lost in thought.” She swung her legs out and placed her hand in Eros’s, carefully standing up.

“I bet you were,” Eros said with a wry smile. “Girl, you have so much shit on the go right now. I need a bigger teapot.” He tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and escorted her into Hera and Zeus’s palace.

They approached the head of the grand staircase and got in line to be formally announced as they entered the party, chatting and laughing about nothing of consequence until they reached the front of the line. Eros gave their names to the majordomo, and they stepped through the curtain as a clear voice rang out through the room: “Eros, God of Love, and Persephone, Goddess of Spring."

Hades stood in the same corner as before, sipping his third - or was it his fourth? - whiskey, people watching and trying to ignore the drone of the majordomo announcing each attendee as they arrived at the party.

“Eros, God of Love, and Persephone, Goddess of Spring.” 

* * *

Hades’s eyes jerked toward the grand staircase, his fingers applying a dangerous amount of pressure to his whiskey glass as he clutched it.

There she was.

Persephone stood at the top of the grand staircase, her voluptuous body encased in a black gown with a metallic sheen to it that contrasted with her luminescent pink skin in an almost ethereal way. The gown clung to her ample curves before flaring out from mid-thigh, where a slit began, front and center, just hinting at the presence of pink leg beneath. 

The cap sleeves showcased soft arms and drew the eye inward to the neckline that plunged to just below the level of her ample breasts. Those breasts seemed to defy gravity, the outline of the pert globes visible beyond the edge of the neckline, which was trimmed in sparkling diamonds and sapphires, accented with the iridescent glow of black pearls. 

She wore a pair of small teardrop shaped diamond earrings, and a sparkling hair comb tucked into the neat chignon at the nape of her neck. Hades’s heart squeezed when he saw it, until he realized that the shimmering stones set in the comb were translucent grey, not white.  _ That’s not the comb I gave her. Why does my chest hurt? It’s just a comb. _

Small wisps of slightly curling hair had escaped her chignon and floated around her face. Her full lips were stained raspberry pink. Her eyes looked even larger than usual, rimmed in black and fringed with long dark lashes. Her silky hair was swept back from her face and held there with… 

_ A crown.  _

Not really a crown. It was a small tiara. It rose above her head only about an inch and a half at the highest point, but it was made from black burnished metal, set with grey translucent stones in a subtle spiked pattern that made him think of his own royal headwear. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut. 

_ Did she do that on purpose? No. That's ridiculous. Why would she? And she's never seen my crown anyway. Has she?  _

Persephone gracefully descended the grand staircase on Eros’s arm, the slit in the front of her gown fluttering open to show her thick thighs, curving down past toned calves to the black patent leather stilettos on her tiny, perfect feet.

Just before she reached the bottom of the stairs she made eye contact with him. She held his gaze about two heartbeats too long, one eyebrow arched as if to ask, “Well? What are you going to do about it?” 

_ I have to talk to her. _

* * *

Persephone’s eyes swept the ballroom as she descended the grand staircase on Eros’s arm. She finally found Hades, alone in a corner with his eyes glued to her, mouth hanging open and drink forgotten in his hand. “You don’t think the tiara was too much, do you?” she murmured to Eros, looking up at him.

“Bitch, hell no. He wants a queen? We’ll give him a queen to make him rue the day he decided to ignore you,” Eros gave her arm a reassuring squeeze and snorted. “He looks like he’s never seen a woman before.”

Persephone looked back at Hades, arching her eyebrow.  _ You made your bed, King of the Underworld. Now lie in it. _

When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Persephone plucked a glass of champagne off a proffered tray and took a delicate sip. Out of the corner of her eye she already saw Hades headed toward her with determination. She took a deep breath and turned to face him, putting a polite smile on her face.

As he approached she extended her arm to shake hands. Instead, he clasped her fingers in his and formally bowed low over her hand with his other arm tucked behind his back. They locked eyes as he straightened. 

“Goddess,” he said softly.

“Your Majesty,” she replied, hoping her voice didn’t shake.  _ Keep it together, Persephone. _

“You look splendid,” he continued, finally releasing her hand.

“Thank you. S-so do you.” She swallowed hard. Hades was always impeccably dressed but tonight he was dazzling. She’d only ever seen his military uniform in the portraits at Hera’s house and they did  _ not _ prepare her for the reality of the King of the Underworld towering above her, his broad chest shining with sashes and medals. The vertical stripe on the outside of his trouser legs made him seem taller, and he even seemed to stand up straighter, if that were possible.

_ Can you be cool for, like, a second? He’s been ignoring you for three weeks! _ She took a sip of champagne, then another.

“Why are you wearing your uniform?” She inquired casually, trying not to seem too interested even though her curiosity was piqued.

Hades smiled. “Ares is the God of War. Any time we have an event celebrating a war god or goddess, those of us who have served wear our dress uniforms as a mark of respect.”

“What a lovely gesture,” Persephone said, sincerely.

“Can I get a photo of you two?” A photographer darted up to them, and they turned automatically to face him. “Squish a little closer together...a little closer, perfect. Sir, can you put your arm around the lady’s waist? Just so. Now, smile!” 

Persephone felt Hades’s large, warm hand wrap around her waist and she hoped he couldn’t feel the long, slow breath she drew in to keep herself from trembling.  _ It’s just a photo. It’s nothing. Don’t think about it. Smile, dammit! _ She plastered on a dazzling smile and the flash bulb went off a few times.

“Perfect!” The photographer looked down at his camera display, “You’re a lovely couple.”

Persephone stared at him as he darted away.  _ A lovely couple? GODS. This is supposed to help me get  _ over _ him. _

Hades’s rich baritone voice broke through her inner monologue. “Persephone, I’ve been meaning to talk to you-”

Suddenly Eros appeared at her elbow. “I’m sorry to steal you away, Ms. P, but there’s someone Hera and I want you to meet.”

“If you’ll excuse me, Your Majesty,” Persephone said with a shallow curtsy, then let Eros lead her away.

“Whatever you do,” Eros murmured, “Don’t look back.”

* * *

Ares stood with Zeus and Hera, watching the small pink goddess in the black gown descend the grand stairway.  _ Persephone. _   
  
“How come I’ve never seen her before?” Ares asked his father.

Zeus sighed. “How many times am I going to have to explain this?” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Her mother, Demeter, lives in the mortal realm. Persephone was rarely allowed to come to Olympus when she was little, and once she hit about 12 she wasn’t allowed at all,” he rolled his eyes at Ares’s questioning look. “Demeter doesn’t like the way I run things here.”

Ares snorted and took another sip of his martini. He watched Persephone take a glass of champagne and then turn to be greeted by his Uncle Hades.  _ Of course they know each other, she works in the Underworld. _ As he watched their interaction, though, he frowned.

Ares was the God of War. He didn’t spend millenia taking care of the business of battle without learning how to read faces and body language. He could tell how a negotiation would end before it even started based on the facial expression and physical attitude of the negotiators.  _ I’ve never seen Uncle Hades greet anyone like that before. And there is a  _ lot _ of eye contact happening _ . 

Then the photographer showed up. The way they both jumped like they’d been caught doing something they weren’t supposed to. How stiff they were together while simultaneously seeming to be drawn to each other. 

He turned to his mother. “So what’s the deal with Persephone and Uncle Hades? Are you trying to set me up with somebody who’s already taken?”

Hera looked up at her son wide-eyed. “Certainly not! There was a point at which I  _ thought _ your uncle might be interested in her, but he’s had ample opportunity to pursue some kind of relationship and he hasn’t taken it. He’s still with Minthe.”

Ares eyed his mother warily. “What about her? That awkward little interplay was not one-sided.”

Hera took a pull off her gin and tonic and waved her hand in dismissal. “Persephone came to me and asked me to set her up with someone. If she’d ever thought about Hades, she’s over it. Now shush! Here she comes.”

Ares turned to look as Eros led the petite Goddess of Spring over to where he stood with his family. She was even more lovely now that he could see her up close. Her gown accentuated a soft, curving figure. The flush on her pretty face made him swallow hard. And those eyes... _ I could stare into those eyes all day. _

He shook himself out of his reverie in time to take her proffered hand and say, “It’s such a pleasure to meet you, Persephone. I’m Ares. Would you like a cocktail?” He crooked his elbow in her direction and was gratified to see the blush staining her cheeks deepen a little. She slipped her hand around his arm and let him lead her to the bar.

Persephone looked up at the handsome God of War, admiring his thick eyebrows, aquiline nose, and full lips in profile. He must have felt her looking because he looked down and smiled at her warmly, making her blush again.

We they arrived at the bar, he turned to her. “What would the Goddess of Spring like to drink this evening? As the host, I can assure that it’s my treat.”

Persephone tilted her head at him, puzzled. “Isn’t it an open bar?”

“Yes,” he said with a completely straight face.

She laughed. “I don’t really drink very often. Do you have any suggestions?”

“Hm,” he said, tapping a blunt finger against his lips. “I think I know just the thing. Do you mind if I order for you?”

“No,” Persephone smiled. “Go right ahead.”


End file.
